I NEED A NAME
by Yukiko5347
Summary: I've been obsessed with Xovers lately. Specially w/ a few categories. . read, anyway. I just keep spouting ideas. I'm an idea fountain. Hopefully, it won't dry up. READ PLEASE! I suck summaries, (sometimes, anyway.) so just read if ya wanna know what goes on. My grammar's better in the actual story. So don't worry. T cuz I wanna.
1. Monday Mornings

**Hi! I'm Yuki! Please enjoy the chapter! This one is basically just them getting ready. I promise it'll get more interesting soon! Well, on with the chapter! ^.^**

BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! B- Kaoru growled and punched her alarm clock. It stopped, thank goodness for that, but it also shattered under her fist, resulting in a broken clock and a bloody hand. The green-eyed girl hissed in pain as she quickly took her damaged hand in the other, bringing it closer so she could examine it.

She scowled when she saw some clock shards in her jagged cut, and glared at the rubble of the once-beeping electronic. What was left of the green timer's screen flashed numbers, but they were all mismatched and disoriented. One second, it said 4:90, the next 12:75. She picked up her phone from the nightstand that also held the blinking piece of trash. 6:05.

She dragged herself out of bed, wondering how she would explain to her parents how she got a bloody, glass-littered knuckle and a broken alarm without getting in trouble. This would at least be the twentieth time.

The raven-haired 13-year-old sluggishly exited her room and walked in the hallway, before slipping into the bathroom with a much quicker pace. After getting out most of the pieces, Kaoru washed off the blood and wrapped her right hand's knuckles in bandages. She then started brushing her teeth.

She contemplated on trying to brush her hair, but decided against it. It was no use. Her raven locks were wild and in-tameable, and that was that. She shuffled out of the restroom, still drowsy. Once she re-entered her room, she pulled open a dresser drawer and started to get dressed.

When she was done, she looked herself over. She had on a black hoodie that was down to her mid-thighs and went past her hands about an inch, a lime green tank top, baggy khaki shorts (with pockets in the front/side), and green converse. She liked the shoes, because they came with a star emblem, which is her symbol (ever seen her transformation? She has a star background).

She finished it off with her PPGZ belt, which she had cleaned the day before. She had gone on a tantrum, and Mojo's blood was on it... "Kaoru! Breakfast's ready!" Her mom called from downstairs.

"Coming, mom!" She yelled back.

She slapped on her favorite green cap before grabbing her backpack and heading out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At times like this especially, Momoko hated school. It always got in the way. It was stupid, and pointless. The only thing it was good for was being an opportunity for her to make friends and meet guys her age. And it was pretty nice to have those sweet computer desks you can't get anywhere else.

Momoko sighed as she rolled out of bed, her alarm clock radio playing a random song that was being broadcasted on the radio channel. She sluggishly made her way to the bathroom, her steps as twisted and wobbly as a drunkard.

When she was finally there, she locked the door behind her and took one look in the mirror. Her orange hair was wild and unruly, her eyelids halfway closed over her cotton candy pink eyes, and the dark circles pronouncing the bags under her eyes. She sighed once again before doing her usual morning routine.

Brush her teeth, then her hair, put her bow in it, and so on. When she was done with the bathroom, she dragged herself into her room and began to get dressed. She decided to wear a black t-shirt with a longer pink shirt under it to look like a layering, and "Princess" written on it in pink cursive, a crown replacing the dot on the "i". She had a deep pink layered and ruffled miniskirt that reached mid-thigh, and black knee-high leather combat boots.

She fixed her bow and ran a few fingers through her hair. Did she mention, she wears her bow differently now? She puts her hair in a smaller, lower ponytail, and leaves the rest of it out. Momoko put on her PPGZ belt and shouldered her black and white checkered messenger bag before jogging downstairs for food.

I'M A LINE BREAKER! HEAR ME **ROAR!**

Miyako hummed to herself as she pulled her hair into pigtails and tied dark blue ribbons in it. Her hair was now very long. When it was up, it would reach her knees, much like Momoko's when they were all 13. She slipped on a dark blue dress that ended mid-thigh, black leggings, and snug icy blue flats with a ribbon at her toes. The blue fabric was a royal silk, and had two black straps on her shoulders. It had black tool as an over layer, and had black flower designs in the tool. The dress curled in at mid-thigh, and the leggings had lace at the edges. Miyako grabbed her PPGZ belt, but didn't put it on. She stuffed it in her brown handbag, and dashed out the door, heading to the twins' house.

_Ding-dong!_ Miyako rang the doorbell, waiting for the sisters to answer. Over the years, the three Powerpuffs had been forced to face the fact that with all the monsters wreaking havoc around the city during school time, that their grades were failing. So, the trio had recruited other potential heroines, and now, there were enough PPGZs to make their own colony. These two, PPGZs Bunny and Bliss, were two of them. Soon, the door opened. There stood the twins, Yamitsu Rika and Reika. They had chocolate, straight brown hair that reached the bottom of their back in a high ponytail. The two had deep purple eyes, and a slight tan.

Being twins, they looked exactly alike, and they loved to use that to their advantage. Rika and Reika both wore a black hoodie that went to the middle of their thighs and were unzipped, revealing a deep purple t-shirt that had "2 AWESOME 4 u!" written in sparkly letters. They had on deep blue skinny jeans and black leather knee-high heel boots. Like she was saying about advantages, they love to confuse and trick people with their looks. Like, on test days, if Rika had a math test, Reika would take her place, because she was better at it, and would score her sister an A+.

At the mean time, Rika would fill in for her during P.E. And during roll call on the first day, they would have someone else (usually Kaoru) in on it, too.

Example:

Teacher: Yamitsu Reika?

Reika: Here!

Teacher: Yamitsu Rika?

Kaoru: Yes, ma'am?

Teacher: You're not Yamitsu Rika! She's right there! *points to Rika*

Reika: Actually, _I'm _Rika.

Teach: No! You're miss Reika!

Rika: Nope.

T. : T-then that's the wrong seat! Switch!

Reika: No, ma'am, I'm sure we're right. Because I'm Reika.

T. :But you said- and I thought!...

See what she meant? "Good morning, you two!" Miyako greeted, smiling.

"Hey!" They both exclaimed in unison. They grinned, most likely thinking up a new plan to make fun of the teachers.

"You guys ready to leave?" The blonde before them asked, shifting her bag a little. One of the sisters glanced at the clock, and then they both put up a finger.

"One sec!" One moved to the left, the other the right, revealing two leopards. They bent down. "Bye-bye! See ya!" The twins said in unison, a thing they did a lot. Once done with bidding their pets farewell, the trio of heroines left the house and started their way to school.

**If anybody is reading, PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't, then I will think no one is reading this, and I'll delete it and never put it back up! Please! Somebody review on my story! I'M BEGGING YOU! O.O**

**~Yuki**


	2. Monday Continued

On their way to school, Momoko met up with Kaoru, and later met up with Miyako and the twins. "I _HATE _MONDAYS!" Kaoru yelled, stomping her foot.

"I _know _right?! It's so pointless! Mondays are so _stupid_! I wish I could kill it..." Momoko agreed, before mumbling things about death covering up traces. Miyako sighed, and the purple-eyed twins giggled. Just a typical Monday.

"U-um... g-good morning..." A voice greeted so quietly, the five girls had hardly heard it. They turned around. No one was there. They looked forward. Just the road. Then, they got an idea. Their heads snapped to their left, where the wall was. They looked at the top. Bingo. There, perched like a cat on the edge of the concrete barrier of some random estate or building, were two girls. One with long, straight snow white hair that reached her knees, and another with straight, jet black hair in a high ponytail down to the bottom of her butt.

"Good morning, you two!" Miyako greeted warmly, which was followed by a "Hiya!" From the twins and some muttered "Hi"s from the other two. The black haired girl just stared at them with an empty expression before jumping down, along with the other female. Now, normally, people would get hurt, or others would panic. It was a few feet tall, after all. **(H****eh, that rhymes!)** But, in their case, it was ordinary. The duo landed with ease, right in front of the group of five. They faced them.

The white-haired one had stormy grey eyes, and wore a crisp white thick strap tank top with frills and ruffles in the front, a grey jean material miniskirt with white diamond bedazzles in the corner, and dirty-white (color) converse with the star suspiciously replaced with a snowflake. She had a white and grey shoulder bag with a million jingling cute attachments, and a black headband. The bedazzles were all put together to make a diamond shape.

The black-haired teen had onyx black eyes, and had her long hair up in a ponytail, held by a black string ribbon. She wore a grey hoodie/jacket that was unzipped, showing a black t-shirt that showed her shoulders, and instead of black, had white straps. It had a skull head with a ribbon on it in hot pink/light purple, along with some other designs of music stuff. She had on black leather short shorts, and black heel boots that went up to the middle of her shins, and had silver chains wrapped around the middle of it. **(the boots, not her legs.)**

"Yuki, Kuro, you guys ready for school?" One twin asked, popping up in front of them. They were grinning like maniacs, and Miyako was worried that they would either get stuck that way, or they're faces would fall off. She'd watched way too much horror movies at Kaoru's...

"U-um... yes, I-I think..." Yuki, the white haired girl, replied, blushing. It was a light blush, but since her hair was white, her eyes grey, and her skin so pale, it would remind you of fairytale princess Snow White, even the light color of coral pink was startling, yet still cute.

"Let's go before we're late, then!" And with that, they continued onwards to school. Somewhere along, Kuro must've gotten bored, because she jumped up and landed on the wall again before running, Yuki right on her heels. Soon, they reached school, and the two wall-runners jumped back down. Kaoru sighed.

"Well, guys, I only have one thing to say to you; welcome to Hell." And with that, Momoko groaned, Miyako sighed, Yuki shifted her bag, Kuro shoved her hands in her pocket, expressionless, and the twins giggled.

"Kaoru, silly! Hell is down in the ground! And, Hell is a vacation home. This is what helps us get there." They corrected, smiling. They had their arms linked, and were talking about random things, like their next ice skating competition, or how cute their two leopards were. As you can tell, they were best friends, and stuck together, even though they knew twins weren't always like that.

"How would you guys know what Hell is like?" Kaoru asked, somewhat tired and exasperated. She didn't really care, but asked them nonetheless. They seemed to take her seriously.

"Because we worked there! Duh! But, they had to fire us, because the devil was worried we'd take over." They replied, shrugging. The others weren't really surprised, though. They were used to the duo's unusual responses and randomness. They had known each other for at least a year, after all. Before anyone could say anything, though, the bell rang, so they all hurried inside.

Once arriving at their first class, they noticed that there was hardly anyone there, and used it as an advantage to grab the best seats. Kaoru took the window seat in the second to last row and immediately flopped onto her seat and sighed, pulling out her undone homework. Kuro sat behind her in the window seat of the last row, Yuki sat next to her, Miyako sat next to Kaoru, Momoko sat in front of Kaoru, and the twin brunettes sat next to the candy-loving redhead.

The other students had started to arrive when the five were already in the middle of their usual Monday routine. Momoko chewing candy and surfing the internet for pics of hot guys on the computer/desk, Kaoru copying off of Yuki's homework, Rika and Reika copying off of _Kaoru's_ homework, Miyako sketching landscapes, Kuro napping, and Yuki creating a program on her computer/desk to do who knows what.

No one questioned the group, as they had seen this type of thing happen nearly every day, minus Saturdays and Sundays. Miyako started working out some ideas for what songs to play at her next piano recital, but didn't get very far, because a bunch of guys who were obviously part of her fan club had began to crowd around her, complementing her clothes and trying to look at her artwork.

"A-ano... E-etto..." Miyako stuttered, unsure of what to say. The others just sighed, or giggled. Just as they had started to clam down, the teacher walked in.

"Hello, class!" She greeted, and it was met by a sleepy "Good morning, sensei!" "I'm Mrs. Atano. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year! I'm new here, so I hope some of you can help me out with  
things around here!" She smiled kindly. The lady seemed to be in her twenties. She had long, curly brown hair and vibrant green eyes that sparkled flecks of gold now and then, like the sunlight between the leaves of a tree.

She wore a yellow dress that ended a few inches past her knees, a brown belt, a green netted-lacy cardigan (or whatever you call it), and a pair of white ballet flats. "Okay, I'll start with attendance!" And with that, the perky young woman picked up the paper and did roll call.

**Yukiko's POV**

So, apparently, today we have a newbie as our teacher. I guess I'll have to be the one to help. Again. Ah, well. Since nobody's going to do it, I guess I'll just have to. I was surfing the web on my Ultra-Net Desktop when our teacher, Atano sensei, decided it was time to do roll call. I knew a lot of the names, and I've talked to most of them, whether our conversation was "Can you pick up my pencil please?"

"Sure." or

"So, do you wanna finish that video game we were making?"

"Why not?", I've talked to each at least once. But to me, it just sounded like:

"Beuler"

"Beuler"

"Beuler"

"Beuler"

"Hayate Yukiko?"

"Present!"

"Beuler"

Yeah, I know I should be paying more attention and all, since I'm a student, and she's my teacher, but that's what you think. You see, I'm supposedly a "genius". Now, I don't believe it, but that's what other people say. And my test scores. And my other scores... Well, that and the fact that I know and do things others at my age level usually don't, and my favorite book _was _the Encyclopedia Britannica at age five... Eh. Whatever.

"Hayate Kuroko?" Atano sensei called.

"..."No answer. Instinctively I shot my hand up in the air and called, "She's right here, ma'am!" The teacher nodded, and continued on. I stole a quick glance at my sister who was next to me. She was sleeping, as usual. Her head was facing the window, and rested on her folded arms that were on her desk. She always slept. When she was awake, though, she was just as silent, along with expressionless. She wasn't always like that, but I'm not going to get into detail about it. It's too complicated.

I continued to browse on my UND, looking for things that we could do during break. I know that the school year's just begun, but I like to plan ahead and get things out of the way before hand so that I won't have to worry about it later. Though, we're most likely going to just hang out at the lab all summer with the others, like we did last year.

Just then, a picture of an envelope popped up on the screen. It was labeled 'Kyoko', and had a mini picture of her face on it. I tapped on the screen and instantly the letter was replaced with Kyoko's message.

_**Yuki,**_

_**You out yet?**_

_**-Kyoko**_

I tapped on the 'reply' button.

_**Kyon,**_

_**Not yet. Wait a bit. See you after school.**_

_**~Yuki**_

I pressed send, then decided to listen to music.

~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~

**Third person**

As the teacher was talking, about half of the class was listening. The other half was staring at the clock, just waiting for the bell to ring. But it seemed the bell had taken a holiday. _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _A noise rang out. It was some sort of alarm, alright, but it was not the type the students were expecting. In the back, three girls shot their hands up in the air and rose from their seats. "Sensei! I just remembered! I have a doctor's appointment right about now!" Miyako called, her tone urgent.

"Sensei! I have a dentist's appointment!" Kaoru yelled, waving her hand in the air.

"Sensei! I'll go walk them out!" Momoko exclaimed. Not knowing what to do, the teacher just nodded, a confused look on his face. (not a typo, this is a different teacher, different class.)

"O-okay, then." With that, the trio ran out the door. A while later, three streams of light flashed through the sky, pink, green, and blue. The original trio had been the only ones to go. Since there were seven of them in this class, the girls had decided that the first three would go, because having seven girls hop up and run out the classroom on a daily basis seemed a bit too suspicious. Besides, it'd be overkill. Usually, it only took two or three people to defeat Mojo or the Gangreen gang, so there was no need to have seven. They had also decided that not all would be needed to fight regularly.

Some girls were assigned to be back up, for times when a new, more dangerous monster shows up, or when a villain had come up with a more complex plan for world dominance. For instance, Yukiko and Kuroko were back up, but they were a last resort, when all else fails. Rika and Reika were part of a different squad, along with two other girls in different classes. This squad was the only exception when it came to the untold "three per group" rule, since the brunettes considered themselves one person, and saw it as unfair if there was only one other person on the team other then themselves.

After a while, the four remaining girls (or at least, three of them- Kuro is still sleeping.) started to worry. Where were they? It usually didn't take that long for them to defeat Mojo or any other monster. Heck, it didn't even take _Bubbles _that long to defeat Mojo by herself that one time Momoko was sick, and Kaoru had an actual dentist appointment, and she had to go on her own.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_


	3. SOPA: Takedown Round 2

_**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but this is important! SOPA is back!**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!**_ I was informed of this from cookiequeen13, who got this from Ren8Ichigo and Lazylolilpop girl. Just to let you know most of this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo. Key word: **MOST**. I edited incorrect grammar and stuff, added links, etc. Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me.

_**SOPA is back**_. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon.

That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked as well.

A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then _anything_ goes.

Wattpad and FanFiction alike will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another artist. This will effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove any spaces below, and see for yourself.

2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_

blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

watch?v=j6E-YQ8hmQ0

We are not as powerless as anyone might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever. I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the _globe_. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech.

We're not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our word, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. We can stop this but only if we stand together. Please, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet! We stopped it before! Let's do it again! Come on- lets push SOPA back! Fight for our freedom!

Copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
